Build talk:Team - 600/Smite/QZ
General Discussion Note that this team is a combination of all the 600/Smite builds, with the exception of Build:Team - 600 Famine/Smite Farm and Build:Team - SoO 3 Man HM as they are completely different concepts. Avatar Kuzon 03:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Obviously very solid builds that work. The optionals listed are pretty much the best optionals to take.(pr0adam) 19:26, 14 March 2009 (UTC) So, main question. Wich dungeon can this farm in HM? :All of them except Bogroot Growths and Bloodstone Caves. (Too many Stormcloud Incubus. Avatar Kuzon 23:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah pretty much, serious variants for each dungeon though. Sometimes a perma is needed. If each variant for each dungeon was posted though, that would be very convenient for all the 600s out there that are still running CoF.(pr0adam) 23:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I'll integrate that in a couple hours. Avatar Kuzon 23:53, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::It would be nice but than like, all the builds will be revealed(which is good and bad), expect dungeon run prices to drop sharply (pr0adam) 01:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::TBH, I dont think we need a general 600/smite page. Each different area has a long, specific usage which warrants their own pages. The exception would be a guide, maybe something like Guide:600/Smite/QZ Dungeons. But right now we have 4 Mo/? 600/Smite builds that are vetted great, that I know of. 4 isnt really worth combining imo. If we get more, merge them all. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::16 prot is overkill, no reason to run it over 14. 01:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: What about frostmaws burrows? As much as i know it's almost impossible to get past incubus (in second level i think).Hell Darkknight 08:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I've seen it done before, it just takes a lot of time and practice. Or you could just use a perma...choice is yours. Avatar Kuzon 08:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: You can't use perma at all, soulrending shriek removes SF.Hell Darkknight 07:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: @OP Why not consider integrating 600/Famine into the concept? In a lot of places where QZ is needed, Famine+EoE on the ranger and a bit of E-Denial on the monk helps a lot. You know, versus "superhealers", execcive use of unfriendly skills, and such. 13:08, 15 March 2009 (UTC) so.. pretty much u stole my build and removed all the SoO specific skills. very very creative of u. [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 18:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I didn't steal anything. This is a combination of all builds, and if you read above, I said that your build was exempt from the merge as it's a completely different concept. Avatar Kuzon 19:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Tombs I just tried it in Tombs of primeval kings, but I failed because they use Fingers of chaos, wich remove enchantments from monks. Kinda fun, 'cause tombs are known as place for noobs :).--ValeV 20:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the Tombs are amongst the few places most of these builds can't handle because they can't be done through enchantments by Monks or /Monks. 21:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::...that's what I said.--ValeV 21:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Some people like repeating what others say to make them look cool. But trying to look cool on the internet is like the special olympics. It doesnt matter what happens, your still retarded. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hence the 95% of all areas in the game. Also ress, in response to your statement about not merging them until we get more. I think we should merge them so we don't have to go through the trouble of vetting others, just to merge them all. Just get it done and over with. Guides for specific areas can always be integrated into this one, some of which I am working on at the moment. Avatar Kuzon 22:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Just use obby flesh imo--Relyk 05:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's a difference between trying to look cool and just agreeing... Just because this is PvX doesn't mean everyone has to argue all the time... Anyway Obby flesh is all well and good but if you are a Monk or /Monk at all you will lose enchantments when hit by Fingers of Chaos, and Obby Flesh won't stop that (it's not a spell, it's a stance which buffs their attacks). This is possible to farm if you don't go /monk, however. 19:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I for one don't like the idea of merging with the Famine build. It's a totally different idea. Most areas work well with both, but following that logic, you could merge almost every build >.> 05:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Which is why I'm not, read the damn top. Avatar Kuzon 05:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then take the delete tag off? 05:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Is it worth mentioning that taking Greater Conflagration (on the ranger) and Storm Chaser (on the 600) results in lolpveisajoke e-management? 01:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :So does Essence Bond and Balthazar's spirit if you dont suck. The main energy cost in 600ing is setting up, which storm chaser makes saddening with an additional 14 energy. If youre running out of energy anywhere where there isnt debilitating shot, ur bad. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:02, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Optional Whenever i Smite i usually bring BUH, for BIG DOMMAGE n stuffs. Also, you can go as Me/Mo Smiter w/ Sig of Illusions as your Elite. If you feel like adding that in.Dont know why the QZ has a 20% enchant weapon on equip,its enchants are maintained.Fawx 05:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :buh?--ValeV 14:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::And Me/Mo won't let you use Spell Breaker, 'cos SoI is also elite. 19:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I really don't see the point in using a Me/Mo smiter. So you cast the 4 maintained enchantments a bit faster, so what? It's not like you're gonna fap for those 3 seconds. And you can also just switch out the headpieces if you're a Mo/Me which will make it 16/16. Even if it's a hero Mo/Me, it's not like +1 extra point in Life Attunement and Vital Blessing is going to make a difference. Me/Mo's also don't have access to Blood is Power and Unyielding Aura, which is stupid. I'm not adding it. Avatar Kuzon 23:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::By Ural's Hammer. 10 seconds of +25% damage. BTW, Intensity also works. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 00:00, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Only if you don't have EotN. Avatar Kuzon 00:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It lasts longer. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 00:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But it takes 15 more seconds to recharge. So if you rationalize it, BUH > Intensity. ::::::Made note of the Me/Mo not because Me/Mo > Mo/ but because i wanted to show that you CAN use a mesmer primary if say you dont have a monk.Fawx 03:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::At no point in the game do you get a Mesmer hero before a Monk. Most people aren't even aware of the Me/Mo smiter, so if their monk isn't level 20, they're just going to level it up. Avatar Kuzon 03:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Never was referring to Me/Mo hero, i guess you could do that. As a HUMAN smiter you can go Me/Mo though. Which is what the statement was about anyways...Fawx 03:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree that the 20% enchant weapon makes no sense, a +1 smiting is about all that could be useful (edit: oops, just realized you were talking about the QZ, I was looking at the smiter. Same story though about 20% not helping)--Chump Chief 19:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Something to add... Have something like this: User:Benjammn311/Sandbox#General_600.2FSmite. Bascially, I'm suggesting to add an Any/Monk build like the one on my sandbox with suggestions for each primary outside of Monk. Should this be on this page, or should I make a new build page for it? 01:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) General Build Has no point. Specific builds are actually useful. Life 03:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Guides are coming, and as they come, we can remove the specific ones. Avatar Kuzon 03:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Guides have no point either. Specific builds are actually useful. Life 03:17, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Aren't specific builds guides? Avatar Kuzon 03:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No, specific builds are like the SoO build. A guide is tl;dr. Life 03:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well if people want to know how to do it, they're going to read the guide. So your "tl;dr" statement is false. What's the point of a specific build if you don't know how to do it? Avatar Kuzon 03:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::See, all these builds have basically the same usage. A simple note at the bottom saying to use spirit shackles to wtfpwn monks would be more effective than a lengthy guide. Life 03:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Going to have to agree, one general>bunch of similar. Either you get the concept of 600/smite/qz, or you don't. General would cover the concept, guides or -- better -- a note at the bottom for problem areas would be better. Also make traffic looking for great builds funnel more towards one build, instead of reading and comparing four.Kyle van der Meer 04:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think that both are useful. Guides are for complete noobs to the subject: they are willing to read tl;dr if it means that they understand the concept fully. Specific builds allow people who are looking for a particular area/item to farm to find them easily. 04:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So what is sounds like is that we need one general guide with the extreme basics of 600/smiting, and then individual builds that all link back to the guide and mention the specifics of the build on the build page. Life 05:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That's basically what I'm shooting for. Avatar Kuzon 05:25, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::The two problems I have with that statement are: 1) this is a build, not a guide and 2) a guide would be 2 man, not 3, with a 3 man variant. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:37, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::There are many variations of the 600 build since some professions have their own version of it. Shouldn't this build or guide or whatever you want to call it also point to if not include those versions? -- 04:09, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::The only one worth mentioning is the Rt/Mo. How the D/Mo got vetted, Ill never understand. Anyways, the Rt/Mo is a vastly different build to any Mo/?. It would be like combining the A/E perma with a E/Me Obs Flesh tank and making a thing called "Tank Build." --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Just going to fix one misnomer on the build page. Stygain veil can be farmed with a build like This--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Ot the fast one. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 12:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) SoI Smiter Is Getting Pretty Common. Fox007 12:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :With elite.--ValeV 16:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think I've made a pretty good point about why SoI smiters suck. I really don't see the point in using a Me/Mo smiter. So you cast the 4 maintained enchantments a bit faster, so what? It's not like you're gonna fap for those 3 seconds. And you can also just switch out the headpieces if you're a Mo/Me which will make it 16/16. Even if it's a hero Mo/Me, it's not like +1 extra point in Life Attunement and Vital Blessing is going to make a difference. Me/Mo's also don't have access to Blood is Power and Unyielding Aura, which is stupid. Avatar Kuzon 19:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's for heroes smiter to have 16/16. A bit higher damage and that's it.--ValeV 22:06, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::same damage. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Heroes can have 16/16, too, just requires an inv slot and Exp/Sup Salvage kit. Other than that; who the fork cares about the 16th point in Prot? It's not like you can't survive without it, and BiP/UA/etc. are 9001x better than SoI. It's pointless. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::OVER 900 TIMES BETTER?!?!? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not just 900, but NINETHOUSAAAAND!!!!1``1 Which is ten times better than 900 ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::900? THIS - IS NINETHOUSAND !!!!!!!--ValeV 08:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::This is blasphemy Fox007 09:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, THIS IS SPARTA!! --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :No, THIS IS PVXWIKI! — DarK 16:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I feel like posting SParta remix ;) Fox007 16:20, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :GIRUGAMESH! Avatar Kuzon 02:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::c-c-c-c-c-c-combo breaker. lol. sorry i had to [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 23:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) >:( I could have been able to do the whole UW, but I accidently flagged my heroes in the wrong spot and all the mindblades spawned right where they were. Don't worry....I WILL have a screen shot of this team in front of the UW Chest, eventually. Avatar Kuzon 17:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Untested Why is this still in that category?Generalmurgahn 05:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Mindblades I've been doing 600/smite for a while and have cleared everywhere in the UW except chaos plains. I have one question: Do mindblade spectres spawn at random when you kill the dream rider, or do they spawn at a set location? ...::: Fuz :::... 00:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Its a set location. Chaos plains would need very careful microing on hero locations. Life 00:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks; I'll have to work on figuring out the spawning locations. ...::: Fuz :::... 00:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) UW full run How did you get past the Obsidian Behemots? :I would guess that he tanked while the hero ran by. Life 15:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Or just killed them as well.... — DarK 18:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::I killed them. Avatar Kuzon 00:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Btw Avatar, you'll never do UW solo like that. 4H is a bitch, and you'll need IAU for pools. Life 00:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Pain Inverter only makes the run faster, so swap that for I Am Unstoppable? Then you still can Pools. how do u tank against two sides during the horseman quest ? Vanquishing I just tried to vanquish Jaga Moraine and Dalada Uplands, but I couldn't. In JM there is a ele boss with his army and all remove 1 enhantment from me and daze me. So, I couldn't kill it. Fail. In DU there was a charr monk who just was just healing himself and it was inpossible to kill. So, this build is great in theory, but, I think, fail in fanquishing. There is always some type of monster you can't kill. :/--ValeV 20:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :You have to know what you're going to face, and plan accordingly. I cba to look up the ele, so I can't help you there. Against charr, bring Pain Inverter, EVAS, etc. There are some places that you can't do, due to weird enchant removal, but SB should stop most kinds of enchant removal. Life 20:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was using Pain Inverter on charr every 10 seconds but looks like he has 100000000 energy.--ValeV 20:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Try spirit shackles/Visages. Life 20:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::again:but it looks like he has 1000000 energy. It will take like 1 hour to get him on zero energy. Still, I'll put spirit shackles or whatever on ranger. Ty for advice.--ValeV :::::Putting it on the ranger would be stupid. Using Pain Inverter/shackles on you should make him drop pretty quickly. Life 22:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dont use it for vanquishing... faster with 8 people--Relyk 23:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I allready tried Jaga Moraine with 8 people but I couldn't kill the other elementalist boss. I will try with 2man necroway...--ValeV 07:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) life attunement remove it, with perma soa, you can catch any damage you take with even a decent amount of health--Relyk 05:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Where do you see perma?--ValeV 16:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::.......... Perma soa= Permanent Shield Of Absorption(pr0adam) 17:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ritualist Can anybody post a build for ritualist? : www.pvx.wikia.com -Mooter - lol small text 19:40, 13 August 2009 (UTC) List of poissible farming locations. I think we should make a page on the places this build can farm, the difficulty of the area, profitability, what skills to take, etc. I'd make a stub but it would probably be deleted as I haven't farmed with this a lot yet. Maskeus 16:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :which would be pretty much anyways--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) After nerf effectiveness? Can this build still be used with the recent update? :All 600/Smite based builds need to be reworked to replace damage from Holy Wrath. I usually ran my 600/Smite with a hero. Looks like I'll need to find a human player to run the old SS combo like back in the day.Fyrfytr998 04:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Or you need to put some other damage skills like SoJ, EoE, EVas, "FH!",--Timmi prc 08:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Unarchival This should've been discussed before unarchiving the build, but whatever. Suggest improvements to get around the nerf. --Toraen 01:31, 2 October 2010 (UTC) :Build fixed to accommodate the nerf. It can still run any place that was previously farmed/ran before, just requires more micromanaging from player if using heroes, OR a human smiter. MiaMissesHer600 03:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC)